


Dreams

by Angst_BuriTTo



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo
Summary: A Soft™ WinterIron Prompt given by Wren and I just had to write.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).



 

* * *

 

 

“…Bilbo had very uncomfortable dreams.” Closing the book, Bucky placed it in his lap and freed up his hands to rub his face, his already red rimmed eyes going slightly redder at the force he used.

“Please wake up,” the brown eyed man rasped, his gruff voice even tougher from his emotions.

In front of him was a typical medical bed in SHIELD, lay Director Anthony Stark, crush of Bucky Barnes, Captain America.

The machines beeped steadily as Tony lay unconscious in SHIELD medical. Bucky couldn’t help but twitch every time even the slightest rhythm changes in Tony’s blood ox or his pulse.

The fact that one of the Red Rooms Assassin’s were able to poison Tony under his nose pissed him off. He had trained the best of the Red Room, he WAS the best of the Red Room, and yet someone had been able to slip poison into Stark’s Coffee supply and almost kill him before he was able to realize what was happening.

It pissed him off and made him grit his teeth just thinking about it.

If he hadn’t been early for the first time ever to a meeting with Tony…

If he hadn’t accidentally set his alarm two hours earlier than usual…

If his usual training room, he went to early in the morning wasn’t being rebuilt after Bishop tried an experimental arrow…

…Tony would have died.

The very thought had chills running down his spine, his metal fist clenching in his lap, servos whirring in protest.

He didn’t entertain the thought for long; Tony was alive, if in sleep that that doctor’s said wasn’t a coma, but Bucky doubted since the man had yet to wake up three days later.

Leaning forward, Bucky gently grasped on of Tony’s small, but calloused hand in his own metal one. Rubbing his thumb along the SHIELD Directors knuckles, he began to speak.

“Bobbi told me I need to get my head outta my ass and stop dancing around you,” Bucky shook his head. “America agreed with her but added that you needed to do the same thing. Didn’t believe her, really, some part of me still doesn’t. What the hell would you want with me? I’m just an asset, just a soldier, and you…well I can’t see what you would see in me to be frank, pal. But everyone else is telling me different. Even Natalia, and you know her,”

Playing with Tony’s fingers, Bucky sighed.

“If Steve was here…” Shaking his head, Bucky pushed that train of thought out of his mind.

Looking at Tony’s peaceful face, his brown eyes locked onto those plush lips.

“I’d kiss you right now, if I could, maybe it would wake you up,”

“…Enthusiastic consent granted.”

The mumble made Bucky jump to his feet, and he almost when to press the button for a nurse before the hand in his own metal one tugged.

“You’re awake,” Bucky rasped, and Tony grinned, the expression a tad weaker then normal.

“I gotta call a nurse-” Bucky tried, half-heartedly trying to tug his arm from the other mans firm grip.

“The only thing you have to do right now, Barnes, is kiss me,” Bucky couldn’t believe his ears; was Tony serious right now?

“You just woke up after being poisoned and you wanna get fresh with me?”

“Well when you put it that way-Mphh”

Bucky felt sparks tinge his lips as he pressed his mouth firmly but gently against Tony’s plush lips, taking the bottom lip and nipping it gently.

They kissed for a few minutes before Bucky puled back only enough to rest his forehead against Tony’s after one last peck.

Looking into the smaller man’s blue eyes, Bucky couldn’t help but think that his future looked a hell of a lot brighter then it did before Tony took a poisoned sip of that damn coffee.

He couldn’t wait to see what happened next.

 

* * *

 


End file.
